Tales from the Dark
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: It's been four years since the group split. Four years since Mai made the biggest decision of her life ... and everything is about to change once again. Megan and Mai founded a group to help families with the paranormal ... and they need Naru's help with the most recent case. How is everything going to change for them?


**Tales from the Dark **

Summary: Dr. Oliver Davis left for England four years ago after the adventures in Pennsylvania. Falling outs will do that to people. With his decision to leave, Mai decided to stay in Pennsylvania to complete a pre-law degree (after having fallen in love with learning Megan's world). She didn't tell Naru she was staying in Pennsylvania … until he decided to call to see how everybody was doing. This time there is no turning back as he teams up with the group Megan and Mai founded to take on the darkest of tales - in the paranormal world of course.

* * *

Monk winced as he held the phone to his ear. He had no idea the trouble he was getting in by telling _him _this information. Mai hadn't told Naru she had stayed in the United States; he was not a happy person - not one bit. Monk gave a sigh as he heard silence on the other end of the phone. It was not a good sign when Dr. Oliver Davis goes quiet for long periods of time. His fingers clenched the phone tighter than he would have liked as he continued to listen to Naru.

"I didn't know she didn't tell you - Naru, I have no idea _why _she didn't tell you."

He ran a hand over his face. It was exhausting when you were dealing with an annoyed Naru that didn't have all the answers and nobody could give them to him.

"Megan gave her her old apartment as she was graduating in a few weeks. She paid a few months' rent for Mai until she found a job - far as I know, she's doing okay. Well, if that's all you need, it was nice talking to you after all these years Naru. Yeah, yeah, I understand. Bye."

The famous professor pressed the end button as he stared at the wall in front of him. Four years. It had been four years since he left the United States to England. Mai hadn't told him anything. It left a bad taste in his mouth; he didn't make her _that _angry, did he? His fingers tapped the desk before he made a rash decision. Yep, Naru was making a rash decision. He swiped across his cell phone screen to make an important call. Well, after he called his assistant, of course. Heaven forbid Naru went anywhere without Lin.

"Lin, we're going on a trip."

/ / /

The maroon, 1996 Nissan Sentra zoomed the highway as Rascal Flatt's _Life is a Highway _blared across the speakers. One hand turned the steering wheel as the other one tapped the side of the window; the song was catchy. Mai liked it. The 21 years old young woman was enjoying life at the moment. She was graduating IUP with a 3.75 CGPA, and she had gotten her letter from one of the better Law Schools in the USA. Of course, she hadn't opened it quite yet. She wanted Megan to be there when she did open it. The 25 years old woman had done so much for her over the last four years that celebrating an important moment in her life wouldn't be the same without her.

"Huh. Seems they didn't do too much without me. Good."

Mai parked her car on the edge of the sidewalk, as it was the only place to park, before looking into her rearview mirror. She had changed in the last four years. Her hair had grown longer, and she kept it in a loose bun. Bangs straggled in front of her face, and she blew one from her eyes. Bags were forming underneath her eyes and she gave a heavy sigh. The semester had been tough on her. Studying gave her a reason _not _to sleep, and she liked sleep. She liked it a lot.

"Mai!"

Her attention turned toward the woman running toward her vehicle. Mai gave a smile as she realized it was Megan. Megan hadn't changed all that much. She kept her hair short, but it was manageable for the older woman. She had the Eagle feather still in her hair; she refused to remove it. The feather was a part of her heritage … a part of her being. She wasn't willing to give it up. Not to mention, she was graduating at the top of her class at the law school. She'd be graduating this year. Megan opened the driver side door to help Mai out of the car.

Megan was also engaged.

"I got my letter!" squealed Mai as she showed the envelope to her friend. "I didn't open it yet. I wanted to open it with you around."

"We'll open it later, Mai. We have to get to the case," Megan said as she grinned. "Congrats on being accepted."

"But, I don't know if - nevermind."

Never argue with a lawyer.

"Let's go."

/ / /

The woman seemed scared for her children as she told the investigators the stories that her children and she, herself, had witnessed. The house was cheap, and Mai figured pretty quickly why it was so cheap. Nobody stayed in the place long, and the owner wanted to get rid of it. She placed a finger on her nose as she continued to listen to the woman. The stories didn't match up. It was kind of weird. The client stopped as she realized Mai had drifted off to her own world. Megan looked at her companion and let out a sigh. She winked at the client and mouthed 'watch this'.

"Mai, tea!"

Mai jolted from her thoughts as she fell onto the floor. Megan snickered as she bit on her hand; she didn't want to laugh out loud. Mai blushed bright red as she grumbled some choice words at her best friend. Megan constantly made fun of her - only because she hadn't gotten over a certain somebody even after four years.

"Oh my … are you okay?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Mai answered smiling at her. "Megan tends to find it funny to snap me out of my thoughts that way."

"I can't help it," chimed in Megan. "She's too easy to tease."

The client heaved a sigh as she realized the top investigators weren't serious people at heart. It was fine as long as they solved her problem. Megan smiled as she grabbed her handheld camera, "If children are in trouble, the case becomes top priority. Don't worry, ma'am. We'll figure this out."

"Thank you," she whispered.

/ / /

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It's all in good fun, Mai. No need to get huffy with me."

Mai huffed as she set a camera onto a tripod. She was quite annoyed with Megan. She had embarrassed her during the briefing, and it irked her just a little bit. She'd get over it soon enough, but, until then, semi-cold shoulder treatment was the perfect punishment. Megan hated when she stopped talking to her. The older woman stopped setting up equipment when she heard Mai go silent; she frowned.

"Come on, Mai. Don't be like that."

Mai grumbled before letting go the ordeal that happened a few minutes ago. She couldn't stay mad at Megan long. It wasn't her fault Mai still got worked up when somebody shouted "Mai, tea". It was extremely embarrassing actually. Had her mind really etched _that _into her brain? Megan waved a hand in front of her face. The undergraduate gasped and swung her hand to smack Megan's away.

"Megan!"

"Okay, okay. I'm done. Promise."

"You better be," muttered Mai.

"Now, where else do we need to … Mai?"

Megan looked around the room. Mai had disappeared. She cursed before bolting out the door. Her co-founder really was a ghost magnet, wasn't she? Megan continued to curse as she checked all the rooms for her partner. She'd never forgive herself if something were to happen to her - she didn't even want to know what Naru would do to her if he got word she had gone missing … and nobody could find her.

"Mai! This isn't funny, Mai!"

/ / /

Brown eyes fluttered open as Mai groaned from the headache that had mysteriously appeared. She had been arguing with Megan … then what happened? She sat up while rubbing her head before noticing something wasn't right. She wasn't in the bedroom. No, she seemed to be in some cramped space. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the attic. She remembered the client had mentioned the attic wasn't very big, and nobody would go up there.

The ceiling door wouldn't open.

She freaked before taking a deep breath; freaking out wasn't going to solve her problem. The young woman gulped as she felt her way around the room. It was pitch black, and she didn't have night vision. Her moving around would make sounds, and somebody would hear her. Right? Her hand hit a handle, and she silently yelled happily. She could get out of the attic herself; she didn't _need _to be saved. It wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you stupid piece of crap," she growled. "I want to get out of here."

**Please … stay … we want the company. **

"I - I can't stay," stuttered Mai as she heard the voices in the dark. "I have friends and classes. I can't leave them behind."

**Please … help … please help us. **

Her eyes widened in horror; the spirits in the attic were asking for help. She snapped her head to find the source of the voices before the ceiling door opened, and Mai fell with it. She yelled as she crashed to the floor. Megan came running around the corner as she heard the cry and crash. Mai groaned before she blacked from hitting the floor hard. She didn't even hear Megan screaming her name. The case was starting with a bang, and Megan didn't like it one bit. She didn't like it one bit.

Not one bit.

/ / /

_Where am I? _

Mai looked around the area before she realized she was still in the house. But, it looked different. The furniture was different. The atmosphere even seemed different. It didn't take her very long to figure she was dreaming; it didn't happen much anymore, but when it did, it usually meant something important. The young woman kept looking around hoping to report something to Megan. Giggling caught her attention, as she walked through the hallway. The giggling grew louder as she got closer to the last door on the right. She walked through the door to view the room.

_It's a children's room_.

She looked surprised learning the fact. Then, she remembered the children's voices in the attic. Was her dream and the attic event connected? Three children appeared in the room as they played with a toy train model set. They appeared happy.

She was confused.

"We're trapped here, Ms. Mai," they spoke.

_W-What? They know I'm here._

"We're trapped by him, Ms. Mai. Please help us."

"I-I'll try."

/ / /

Mai bolted from her position on the back seat of a very familiar car. She was sleeping in Megan's car. Giving a sigh of relief, she opened the door to get out of the vehicle. Megan probably thought it was best to keep her away from the house. She fixed her hair and clothes before noticing the older woman was in the driver's seat sleeping. She had a blanket thrown over herself, and Mai had to smile.

Megan really did worry about her.

"Megan," she said while poking her friend. "I'm awake. Come on. It's time to get up."

The almost-lawyer groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat straight as she realized it was Mai talking to her. She threw her arms around her before muttering "Never do that again" in her ear. Mai laughed nervously before patting Megan's back. Then she remembered something important. Pushing her best friend away, Mai gave her a serious look.

"We need to help them."

"Help who?"

"The children."

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't finished the story that comes before this one, but I got more ideas for the sequel than the actual story. Working on the sequel will actually help me with _Supernatural Stories of Pennsylvania_. I'm being serious. I work backwards.


End file.
